Loki and the Jester
by Duela Dent
Summary: Loki has to hide from the Avengers so he can plot his plan to take over the world, but something distracts 's a jester who goes by the name Harley Quinn.He only thinks of her as a worthless human, but a strange feeling in his heart is telling him not to let anything harm her.He felt it from the first time he ever saw her.Why though?What is she doing to make him feel this way?


I don't own any of these characters from DC or Marvel. I hope you all like this story. Enjoy! ^.^ Oh and sorry for my first story it was my first one and I'm still new to all this writing  
stories, and if I missed a few spelling errors i'm sorry. So never mind that enjoy this new story.

Loki's POV:

I walk down the streets of a city the name of Gotham. It was around 10 PM. While I walk I see a wanted posters of different villains from this place. One catches my attention quick though. A jester of red and black. her face painted completely white and has a smile so big it seems like it would never end. Harleen Quinzel is the name of this beautiful women, but then she is a pathetic human and I'm a god, So I don't care for her. I continue to walk, and stop at a small coffee shop. A waitress walks over too me. "Menu sir?" I look at her holding the menu out towards me. "No, just a glass of water." I wave my hand for her to leave. I sit down and look out the window. I saw a black figure on top of a building. This is odd, it seems to me a man in a black costume. It covers his entire body except his mouth and eyes. he seems to be searching for something, or someone.

I walk outside and hide in the shadows. I followed him. Something about this man intrigued me,or was it even him that was calling my attention. He stops and I hide so he wont see me. I stick my head just a bit until I could see what was going on. He's just standing there waiting for something to happen. Then out of no were a man run out from a door of the back of a restaurant. He has make-up on, it seems like. His face a bright white and lips red as blood and dark circle around his eyes, and his hair...his hair was green and not just any green but a bright green,like the color of grass when it first grows out. He remind me of a clown, yes a clown how he's dressed and how he presents himself. " Oh batman you always ruining my fun!" The clown says with a grin. He's holding a man hostage, he then pulls out a weird-looking gun. He pulls the trigger and a flag with a pole popped out saying 'Bang' and then points it to the mans head. "Now bats move along or the guy gets it." He says without even letting go of his grin. "Harley!" He yells out. Harley that was the one I saw on the wanted poster.

Not to long after she come running out with a big black bag over her shoulder. It seems to be very heavy since she struggling to carry it. "Mist-ah J this bags really heavy can we get a move on?" She says running out of breath ready to collapse at any moment. "Just a second Harlz me and bats have unfinished business. And don't you think about putting that bag down!" He yells at her, But still smiling at the man who gotten in his way. "Joker let the man go, lets just do this the easy way." The man in the dark suit says. "Oh no batman the fun has just begun." He says right before laughing. I stand there trying not to make a noise. I don't care if they saw me but why ruin this amusing argument that is happening with these pathetic humans who think they can do what they like because they put a costume on and call themselves a nickname. I on the other hand am a god and I will do as I wish.

"Sorry to interrupt, but batman I think you need some help here. You take down Joker and I take Harley." A young girl not any older than 17 jumps down from a small building and get into fighting position. She was wearing the same outfit as Batman but a bit more feminine. "Get out of my way batgirl!" Harley yells out to her. She swings the black bag and hits batgirl so hard she sends her flying into batman. The Joker pushes the man to the floor and they both run towards my way. I step back blending into the darkness and they pass me without noticing me. Batman and batgirl go running after them. I go walking along the sidewalk. They actually amused me. I might get used to this city. As I walk I heard running. Before I knew it the jester girl ran into me making us both fall with her falling on top of me. I was furious and was ready to depose of her.

She gets up, only to be falling to her knees. I start to sit up and I had made eye contact with her. I never saw so much beauty before. Her eyes were so blue they reminded me of the morning sky. I looked past her shoulder and saw batgirl running towards us. As I stood up I stretched my arm towards Harley as she hands me her hand and I helped her up. " Come on Harley it's time to go back to Arkham." Batgirl said smiling ready to lunge at Harley. "Sorry sir, do you mind if i remove her from your side?" She says to me. I care not for this women but for some reason something saying to me not to let anything harm her. I step in front of Harley and she doesn't move from me she just stands there staring at me confused.

Harley's POV:

As I stand behind this man I can't figure out why he's helping me. Not even Mr. J would help me. This man is dressed very nice with his long black hair pulled and combed back and he's not even dirty a bit. he's so neat why would he want to get all mixed up in a fight he's not even a part of. "Please sir I don't want to harm you." Batgirl said getting closer to him. "I'm sorry young lady but I can't let you harm her. I might not know her but she doesn't deserves this." He said pushing be back a little more. "OK i'm sorry but I have to get her back to Arkham even if that means getting past you the hard way. Trust me it's better for her to be locked up then out here." She jumps toward him aiming to kick him. He quickly grabs her leg and throws her back.

His clothes start to glow green and change his nice suit to a green and gold armor. In his had a long scepter starts to appear and a blue orb on the top of the scepter started to glow. "Look, i'm not in the greatest mood right now,now run along and be gone,or I might just have to get rid of you." He says pointing the scepter towards her. She get scared and steps back. She couldn't speak or move anymore she was frozen. Not any sooner later batman comes and kicks the man to the floor. I start to fight with everything I got to get batman away from him. Batman then ended up hitting me I fell to the floor. As I look up the man starts to stand back up. He picks up his scepter and points it at batman. His face full of anger and hate. "Enough! I've had enough of you pathetic humans I am Loki Luafeyson of Asgard and The God of mischief and it's time to end your lives." His scepter is glowing with so much power and he lets a powerful shot out towards batman. He just barely missed as for batgirl she run off trying to hide from Loki. I want to run away but im to scared, what if he tries to shoot at me. Not knowing whats going to happen I quickly look at him with a frightened look on my face, and because of this he stopped the scepter from glowing. He smirked "It's good to be back."

Loki's POV:

I can't believe it after to days on this earth I tried to stay quiet and try not to do anything to cause the Avengers to find me. But feeling the power to destroy my enemies it just felt so good to hurt and harm people again. I saw batman laying on the floor hurt and unable to move. I change back into my suit. I walk toward Harley. she was frightened of me. That's wonderful, I want the humans to fear me. I want them to kneel and suffer. But she made me feel different. I didn't like it but yet I did. I didn't want her to fear me. I wanted to know this women to know why she interested me so much and why I don't despise her like the rest of these pieces of crap."It's alright I wont harm you, but I do want to get to know you if you don't mind?" Maybe telling her this is going to make her feel even more unconformable. She looks at batman and nods yes. she smiles at me. I couldn't help but smile back. " Anyone who saves me from going to that horrible Arkham place again. I am gladly to go out and get to know." She said. I couldn't tell if she was lying or if she meant it. She was so in character of a happy bubbly person. "Meet me at the corner coffee shop down the street tomorrow at three." she says. The coffee shop that's where I was earlier. It's perfect. "Perfect see you there."

Harley's POV:

Anything to get this guy not to kill me is good with me. plus whats the harm of going for just one day. He'll see what a wacko I am and leave. Then I would never have to see that weirdo again. Yea that's what I will do. Oh no Mr. J! I ran towards Arkahm I stood at the gate and watched the guards take Joker off the van in a stray jacket. Their dragging him inside. Oh puddin I'm sorry. I walk to Ivy's house. " Hey red can I stay with you tonight?" I ask her while she stands at the door tired and ready to got to bed. "Sure Harlz." She lets me in. I go into the shower and start to wash the make up off. All I could think about is about Loki's green eyes and how attractive he looked in that armor, but eve better in the nice suit he had on. How can a simple clean regular man be so evil in the inside. I didn't even have to see what else he could do. I know I've seen puddin do some horrible things but for some odd reason, Loki seems more destructive and evil. and God of Mischief? What was all that about could he really be a god from where he's from. Is he even from this world? I'm so confused. I hug myself trying to figure out if he's going to kill me tomorrow. Even if, I've escaped all of Joker's attempts to murder me, now how hard could it be if i tried to escape from this guy. Yes if anything goes wrong even if it's the smallest thing in the world, I leave just like all the other plans to kill me that joker did.

Loki POV:

What was I thinking? Asking that human to meet me at a coffee shop,how immature of me. It's like a pitiful child asking his mother if he could have a worthless toy. But then again she looks like she needs a friend, someone to talk to , under neath that mask there's a young women who want to be loved and cared for...like me. I feel she's been hurt so many time she finally broke, she shut her saddest out and only smiles so no one could see the real tears under neath. Shes like a lost puppy who lost her way back and needs help. And im going to help her. But I could care less for the needless human, but then again, I need help to get into S.H.I.E.L.D and find out all their secrets and weaknesses. I'm going to set an army of monsters to take over earth, starting in new York. But I need somebody gullible, someone cute and innocent looking to send to S.H.I.E.L.D. for their secrets, They wont see it coming... Yes now I know exactly how to work her mind, and how to get my plan to work perfectly.

I walked to that coffee shop to see Harleen already sitting in a booth. She has her costume on still. I walk in and greet her with a smile, I sit in front of her. Shes nervous I could see it in her eyes. She tries to avoid me. "Look Harley , you don't have to avoid looking and me, if you don't want me here then just say it." She looks up. I start to stand up to leave. " No please I didn't mean to be rude. please don't go." I smirk to myself without letting her see. I'm irresistible. I knew she wouldn't let me leave I can already tell how her mind works. She doesn't like to be alone. It scares her that she will never have anyone to be with. I can sense it. I look at her eyes. They look as if they want to tear up. She smiles and continues to hide the hurt and abuse behind her. I sit back down. " I don't want to frighten you, I wouldn't want to be here if you don't feel comfortable with me here." I look at her and wait for her to answer back. I know she wont let me leave so there's no need to waste time getting my coat back on. " No it's fine it's just strange to see a man save me from a girl and man he doesn't even know, geez not even mist-ah J would protect me. If he could choose between me and a getting eaten by a pack of wolves, he would probably pick the wolves. classic Mist-ah J. haha." She smiles and laugh with pain knowing the man she thinks she loved doesn't even love her back. "This man is the clown who was with you right?" I asked her already knowing the answer. " Yea that's him, i'm hopelessly in love with a psychopathic clown who rather be with batman then me!" She keeps holding back the tears..but why? why not just let it out, maybe it's because im a stranger, but she's been holding these tears back since so long ago.

"lets forget the past for a while and enjoy each others company now and hopefully you can feel comfortable with me by the end of the night." I smile at her. She nods and smiles back. We sit and talk each other for a few hours, still in our booth . she laughed at everything I said that amused us both and I laughed at her cute simple jokes. I never felt so close and connected to another person. Shes human, I know this could never work between us. This past few hours i've shared things I would never share with anyone. Yes she knows i'm Loki and that Thor is my brother. he said she had heard about Thor in New Mexico and about the giant fire robot attacking them. I told her that was all my work. And I wasn't ashamed off it. She doesn't know about the Avengers who are after me and the war that's going to happen. I can't tell her but I need her to get into S.H.I.E.L.D and get my secrets. But if I tell her she might run away from my plans.

It was about 9:00 PM and I was walking around town with Harleen, or Harley she likes to be called. I looked up and it started to rain from the clouds gathering from earlier. Harley looks up and it pours rain. She smiles and laughs. As do I. She looks as me and we stare at each other. The make up starts to run down her face. I take off my tie and wipe off the make up off her face. She takes the mask and hat off. her hair is bright blonde that matches her beautiful light peach skin, and her lips... her lips are a beautiful pink that looked so smooth and soft. I finally got all the make up off of her face. She moves closer and I do as well. I gently wrap my hand around her cheek and chin. I slowly lower my face towards hers. She tippy toes and we slowly meet lips.

I felt my heart burn, but I couldn't stop kissing her. I couldn't pull away all I could do is hold her tighter. we finally pull away together and she smiles. "Wow..." She say laughing hiding her face. I saw how she was hugging herself from the rain, and shivering. I take of my coat and put it around her. "Oh no this is yours, you need it." She says taking it off. I stop her . " I'm pretty sure you need it more than I do." I tell her, smiling. She asks for me to take her to her friend Ivy's house. We continue to walk. She leans close to me and I wrap my arms around her so she would stay warm in my arms.

I hope you enjoyed the first part 1 I know it was long but I don't like to give short chapters, I like for the people who read this to have a nice long read so they don't feel like it's to short. I have the rest coming soon I just want to know how this one did. So let me know ! I'll put part 2. :) Please let me know how I did I'm just practicing for now to see what I can work with... \^~^/ Bye my friends until next time ! Love you all! :D


End file.
